charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed Again Part Two
Charmed Again Part 2 is the second episode of the Fifth Season and the hundredth episode of the series. Summary THE 100TH EPISODE OF CHARMED - As Piper and Phoebe struggle to come to terms with Prue's death, and having just discover their long-lost sister Paige, and so does the Source, who decides instead of killing her, lure her to the side of Evil. At the same time, Damon's path to the side of evil sees him attempting to destroy the charmed ones forever by blackmailing them. Meanwhile, Prue's spirit continues to walk among the living, who struggles to move on to the afterlife, but she soon finds help in an unexpected way. Plot Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell *TBA as Damon Williams *Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison *Dorian Gregory as Daryl Morris *Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Recurring Cast *The Source *The Oracle *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Victor Bennet *Kelly Hannigan *Bill Johnson *Pamela Halliwell *Andy Trudeau *Lex Williams Trivia *This is the '''100th episode '''of Charmed. *This episode marks the final regular appearances of both Prue Halliwell and Damon William. *Two major characters officially die in the 100th episode; Prue (crosses over to the other side) and Damon (is presumed killed in the explosion). *Paige officially meets Patty in this episode at the end of the episode. *This episode shows the flashback of Prue learning the truth about Paige from Patty and Grams from the episode The Walking Dead. Prue decided to keep this knowledge hidden from her sisters, and died before she could reveal this truth. *Prue, Piper and Phoebe are the only characters to appear in the first 100 episodes of charmed. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Damon, Melissa, Pamela, Grams, Daryl and Cole are the only characters to appear in the 50th and 100th episode of the series. *Prue, Piper and Phoebe are seen in two flashbacks during this episode one as children playing in a park and another flashback set the night after they first vanquished Jeremy. *This is the first episode in which the reconstructed Charmed Ones (including Paige) face the Source, after The Original Charmed Ones (including Prue) faced The Source five times during season four. *Damon faces off against the Charmed Ones and threatens to expose them, forcing them to kill him. *This is the first episode to feature every main character from the first 5 seasons of charmed in the same episode. *Originally Prue was suppose to be present in the ending scene when Patty's spirit is summoned so Paige can meet her, but it was decided that after giving Prue a nice send-off into the afterlife, to have her suddenly back again as a real ghost wouldn't feel right. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Continuity *Lex Williams was last seen in Death's Door (4x19). *Andy Trudeau was last seen in The Walking Dead (4x23). *Piper and Phoebe learn that Paige and Prue had meet once briefly weeks earlier during Connections (4x22). *The flashback with Prue learning the truth about Paige by Patty and Grams was last explored in The Walking Dead (4x23) but is a continuation of that scene from the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes